Quick-disconnect couplings have long been developed for use between a water faucet and a hose end or between two hose ends, as shown, for example, in Class 285, Subclasses 33, 248, 249, 252, 360, 361 and 376.
The disconnectable connection between the two elements of such couplings is usually based on a combination of a disconnectable lock with an elastomeric gasket. However, leaks and other difficulties, especially after extended use, have remained a problem, as many gardeners are aware.